An Illusion Beyond Imagination
by ronsluvr
Summary: RonHermione. HermioneRon. Everything's perfect for them - their lives, future, careers, dreams but most of all their love. Then why weren't they married? What kept them apart? And now when they meet again after 20 yrs, would sparks fly? Read on to find..
1. Only Love

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this except a few characters that I have thrown in. This all belongs to the one and only, divine JKR. So do not sue me.

**Full Summary**

RonHermione. HermioneRon. Everything is perfect for themtheir lives, future, careers, dreams and most of all their undying love for each other.

Then why weren't they married? What kept them apart?

And now after twenty years they meet again....but the circumstances are very different. Would the sparks fly?

Join them in their journey of finding true love, (which was in front of them for so long), and coping with what the destiny has in store for them...

**Chapter 1 **

It was a perfect fall day. The wind rustling through the trees, the sky dramatized with a patchwork of blue and gray clouds and the birds chirping away. The trees had turned a different shade other than green that made the local scenery quiet exotic.

40 years old, Ronald Weasley sighed deeply as he moved away from his office's window and looked again at the wad of reports in his hand. He ran a nervous hand through his tuft of red hair.

_'Lack of energy - low count of hemoglobin in blood - pale skin - sunken eyes - Severe headaches...'_

He went through it once again, not quiet believing that this was happening, that this was real. It was so surreal. An owl fluttered through his open window. A handsome owl, his chest puffed out, held out his leg with the attached letter. Ron took off the letter and read it.

Mr. Ronald Weasley

You must have gone through my wife's reports by now. What do you think? Is there any way you could cure her of her illness?

We know that you're one of the best healers in the world and I think that the fate of my wife now lies in your hands.

Please when could we meet you? We are ready whenever it is convenient for you. It is a request that you send back the answer by this owl, as soon as possible for you.

Signed

Mr. Jean-Pierre Moules.

Ron re-read the letter thrice and he reached out for a fresh piece of parchment. He wrote:

Mr. Moules

I have gone through your wife's reports thoroughly. I would want to meet you and your wife as soon as possible. Is 6 pm this evening suitable for you? You can leave the answer with my secretary. I'm looking forward to meet you and your wife.

Best Wishes

Ronald Weasley.

Ron sealed the parchment and tied it to the handsome owl, which immediately soared off into the morning sky.

Ron sat down on his chair with his head in his hands, trying to go through the various possibilities. It was clear that she was suffering badly and that she was in deep pain. Even the thought of that she maybe hurt made him shiver uneasily. Why did this have to happen? Why did they have to meet after all these years when everything was going along smoothly? Why didn't she come, when he had been waiting for her...?

Now, even if she had to, why was it this way...?

He scrunched his blue eyes shut to let out all the entangled thoughts and memories from his head. Trying to clear his mind of all these mixed emotions. Suddenly a head popped into his office fire and called out his name. "Ron?"

Ron looked up and saw his wife's face in the fire. He got and moved towards the fireplace. "Hey"

"What are you doing here? We are all waiting for you," she asked quizzically.

"I - um," Ron remembered that he had promised to spend the weekend with his family. "Sorry dear, I have an emergency today."

"Emergency? What kind of emergency?" she asked rising up an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't understand. I don't think I'll make home on time and besides this will take the weekend."

"What? Ron, you promised the kids you would take them. After all, you deserve a break. You have been working too hard. Can't you just let someone else handle this? There are so many healers in the hospital...you are not the only one -"

"Listen dear;" he interrupted her, "This is very important. Someone's life depends upon me and I cannot just whisk it off. Being a healer, this is my first responsibility. Besides we can go out some other time."

"You have do have some kind of responsibility towards your family too. Moreover, we are all ready and packed. Kris and Tia are -"

"Kris and Tia would understand," Ron said in a slightly raised voice, getting irritated now. "They will have to. This is very important whatever may happen, I'm not coming back."

Ron got up from the fireplace, turned his back towards her and moved towards his table as he heard a pop behind him. She had left. Ron clenched his fists and banged them onto the table, causing many things to wobble and fall.

Ron was sitting in his chair; the clock ticked six. He put the reports back into the drawer so that it did not seem that he was looking at that only, since he got them. His secretary's head popped in his fire, "Sir, they are here. Mr. and Mrs. Moules. Should let them in?"

"Yeah," Ron responded. He sat back in his chair, trying to slow down his heartbeat, which was beating overtime. He wiped his forehead off sweat, also trying to conceal all the various thoughts and emotions running through his mind.

There was a knock on the door, he shuffled the some random papers around him and called out, "Enter," holding his breath cautiously.

The door opened and a man stepped inside. "Good evening, Mr. Weasley." A man about the same height as him but with a mass of dirty blond hair and hazel eyes greeted him with a small smile but the pain was evident. "It was really nice of you to meet my wife in such short notice. We know how busy you are," the man said in his light French accent. "My wife was very -

He turned to around to point at his wife. She was not behind him.

"Darling, come on. There's nothing to be afraid of," Mr. Moules said as he waited for his wife to enter. "She's been to so many healers that she's now a little scared."

Ron nodded his head, trying to come up with a simple _'Nothing to worry about'_ but all he managed was a croak. His eyes fixed to the doorway as he waited his hands gripped the table tightly that his knuckles turned white.

And then she entered.

She was beautiful as ever. With her long wavy brown hair accentuating her small pretty, face. Her chocolate brown eyes melting perfectly with her high cheekbones and soft cheeks. Her small lips carved elegantly along her lower jaw.

Her face was delicate and beautifully sculptured. As always.

However, her eyes had lost that shine and glimmer. Her hair was not that lustrous that they once had been, her face wasn't that radiant and her lips were trembling slightly.

She looked up at him and he saw the pain in her eyes. His heart melted at the sight of her. How could have he stayed away from her? How could have he let her suffer this pain alone? How could have they spend an eternity without each other?

His heart soared with the beautiful memories and moments he had shared with he, that came flooding in with her sight.

With Hermione Granger, his only love.

This is it. My first chapter. Hope you all like this and Don't forget to **Review!** Thanks.


	2. Internship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything scribbled on this page except a few characters I've thrown in. This all belongs to the one and only, truly divine JKR. So do not sue me!

**Chapter 2**

**Last chapter: **His heart soared with the beautiful memories and moments he had shared with he, that came flooding in with her sight.

With Hermione Granger, his only love.

**:.Flashback.:**

Nineteen-year-old Ronald Weasley fussed around his so-called room, trying to locate his maroon sock. He flipped over all his dirty clothes, tossed around some random papers, magazines, etc but in vain. It was already 7: 57 and he had to make it to St. Mungos, in three minutes exact, for his first day at internship. He rummaged around in his closet when he finally found his sock under a pile of stinking tees, which he had not sent for wash in ages. He put on his sock, rushed a hand through his mass of red hair, and put on his shoes. The time now 7: 59.

When he finally had all his clothes intact, put on his black cloak, he rushed down the stairs, to meet his beaming mother.

"Oh my Ronniekinns! You look so grown up and handsome," she squealed with happiness, tears in her soft brown eyes. She hugged him hard, "My son, a healer! I could not be more proud," she said planting kisses all over his face, which had turned scarlet.

"Mum...get a grip," Ron muttered, trying to push her away. He was already late and he did not want any further delay. "Mum I am already running late, would you mind rescheduling all this to another time."

Mrs. Weasley broke away breathlessly, wiping her tears, "Oh well, I guess you should leave now," she said adjusting the collar of his shirt. "Did you eat something?"

"Yeah," Ron lied as he made his way out of the house.

His father, Mr. Weasley came bustling down the stairs too, making their way to work. "Hey Ron, all ready, my boy?"

"Yup"

"Then let's leave. Bye Molly." He planted a kiss on his wife's tear streaked face and Ron followed suit.

"See you in the evening."

And they apparated to their respective destinations.

Ron landed in front of the old run down shop and casually stepped through the glass window where the dummy in green nylon stood. He reached to reception, and saw a huge sign in front of it, 'Internship Program, Level 10'

When he finally reached the auditorium, it was 8: 05 and it was all quiet inside, meaning that meeting had already started. So much for my first day impression, he scowled, as he made his way tentatively through the doors.

The hall was small, but about thirty people filled its seats. A lone man was standing at the podium, obviously giving a speech. Ron hurriedly scanned the room for an empty seat, but the man had already spotted him. The man was tall, a little over weight, about 50, scrutinized him for about some minutes, when he finally averted his eyes and motioned him to sit. '_Great first impression!'_

Ron turned around and spotted an empty one, next to a bespectacled person. He sat down, as the man started to speak again.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted, being a healer brings a huge lot of responsibility with it. It is no joke, and requires your full concentration and time. So you can forget about your social life for some years, until you become a respectful healer, if you manage to, then you might have some time to yourself. Now when I began this program about 30 years ago, I was not given all the facilities as you are. I came to this level on my own – the man continued. Ron was having some difficulty paying attention to this person, as he turned his head and shuffled in his seat.

"Hermione, god you startled me!" Hermione Granger his friend since nearly eight years had replaced the bespectacled person and was watching him closely. She too like him was a healer. Ron never thought Hermione could ever be interested in this, he always thought she would go in for some kind of spew stuff. However, here they were.

"Yeah, whatever. Why were you late?" she asked clearly not happy. _Typical Hermione_.

"Jeez, Hermione! It is only five minutes!" Ron exclaimed. Seeing that Hermione wasn't convinced Ron continued, "Because I over slept, misplaced my only '_wearable'_ sock and was ambushed by my mum's squealing and crying and hugging and kissing again for the hundredth time since I became a healer."

"Ron you sound like you aren't happy about all this," she frowned.

"I am. But what's the big deal about it? I am here to work, not to listen to him brag about his _'achievements!''_"

"Whatever, your excuses aren't going to work here. Mr. McDermott here is very strict."

"I can guess that." Mr. McDermott soberly continued now something about your level of concentration. "By the way, why aren't you listening to him?" she questioned her. Hermione Granger would never miss something this 'important'.

"I have already gone through his book, 'Paths for success', thrice before. Clearly, the man certainly knows –

"Hermione cut the crap okay? What this man needs is a dose of fun. Looks like he has not laughed in ages. His jaw is set in this typical Blast Ending screwts way – Ron explained Hermione, while McDermott carried on.

"Concentration is very important while handling your cases. Your attention should not wander for even a second! Those who cannot focus should just step out or review their concentration level. Like for instance right now, Mr. Walk-In-Late can not even pay attention to this, do you think he'll be able to handle real cases?"

Ron suddenly became aware of the fact that the room had got unusually quiet. He looked around, to find all the people including McDermott staring at him. Hermione hissed, "Stand-up"

Ron stood up, acutely aware of everyone around him and faced McDermott. Great.

"What is your name?" McDermott asked.

"If I said Voldermort, you wouldn't believe me, would you?" he joked. He felt Hermione squirm besides him, clearly angry.

"I would if you had red slits instead of those blue eyes."

"Ronald Weasley, sir."

"Now, Mr. Weasley you do not appear to be quiet interested?" he said walking around the stage.

"I am sir. In my work, not long speeches."

Hermione knew, he had blown up big time.

"Good. We should learn from people like you, how enthusiastic and focused you are," he said smiling, applauding slightly for him. The people followed suit. Ron waved around, grinning. "Then you wouldn't mind me asking you to join me for some enlightening session in my office this evening at seven, would you?"

"I – uh"

"I'll be waiting for you, Mr. Weasley. I in fact am in good contact with your parents. Arthur Weasley, right?"

"Um...yes."

"So you would be there. And don't be late; I'm a fanatic for punctuality."

"Yes, sir." Ron replied completely baffled. "Sir, does this mean something like detention?"

"Whatever, you may call it," McDermott replied smirking. "You may sit down now." As he started, off again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione hissed anger in her voice and sharp eyes.

"Me? What is wrong with that guy? Giving me detention, I am nineteen."

"You deserve it," Hermione said and turned around to face McDermott, not more interested in Ron. Ron sat there looking at McDermott though nothing invading his brain.

"This year something unusual is planned for your internship course. The usual working around the hospital is not going to be the order. Things will change, to make you more aware and trained. This year, all of you pay attention, even Mr. Weasley. This year you will work in conditions that would challenge you. Both mentally and physically." Hermione edged close on her seat, her eyes fixed.

"You will be sent to Sudan in Africa. You will work there as a volunteer near an all-magical village. This will be tough. The weather, the people, the location, everything is going to be different and hard. Very hard. There would be a little connection with the wizarding world here." He paused. "Now who ever want to go forward will have to choose this path or else let their degrees go waste. But I have already warned you, I don't want any cry babies there. Those who think they can cope up, may join in, the others may step back. There is no forcing, if want to really do it, then go for it."

"I'll be with you there for a period of about three months. Please sign up those who wish to and submit your names and necessary details by today until six in the evening, where Mr. Weasley and I would go through them. We will be leaving shortly on the coming Saturday. The details will reach you. Till then goodbye, forever to those who have chickened out." McDermott left the podium and made his way out.

**A/N** – Okay people, this is done. I'm going to tell you how they fell in love, separated and went through to became healers. Pretty much how they landed where they are.

Nothing much as such happens just a way of bringing this up! Please review, if you have read this until the end, a few seconds would not hurt would they. ï That way you'll brighten my day up!

**Added Note – Important!!**

Hello!

This is the author speaking. Well I don't know how to start this so, I will write it here as it. I am not getting many reviews for my story. I have really worked hard on this one.....and I wanted to know, what is it that compels you to **not** review my story? I am not trying to sound all begging but, I just want to know what is the problem, so that I can improve.

I have edited and re-edited my work but still no response. I would like to know what aspect needs my attention. It would be nice of you to help me out.

And as I said, if no one going to appreciate this...then why continue?

Sincerely,

Struggling-author.


	3. Dinner

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, except a few characters and locations that I have thrown in. All belongs to the one and only, divine JKR. So do not sue me!

**A/N** – A special thanks to those who have reviewed my story and to the others: **Learn from them!** Continue reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 3 – Dinner **(Absolutely, disgustingly bad name. Suggest one if you can.)

**Last Chapter: **"You will be sent to Sudan in Africa. You will work there as a volunteer near an all-magical village. There would be a little connection with the wizarding world here. It is going to be difficult, a hell lot of a difficult. Be prepared!

"Oh well, Ron always manages to land himself in soup," commented Harry Potter, flicking through the menu as Hermione Granger drummed her fingers on the mahogany table, looking at the entrance anxiously.

"He just doesn't think. This is so important. His life depends upon this, but no he'll work extra hard to ruin everything!" splattered Hermione her anger boiling.

"Well what's done is done. We can't undo it, until the Time turner of course..."

"I don't have it anymore. I gave it back," Hermione, told Harry, "I just couldn't manage my healer degree program, my job at the local library and fighting for elf rights!"

"Yeah didn't they kick out of the ministry?" Harry asked chucking, yet knowing the answer perfectly well.

"If they did, they are only ruining their future. Because I have convinced many elves to stop working without pay," Hermione stated smugly.

"Yeah like...none of them," a voice caught Hermione off guard.

Hermione turned around to find herself face to face with a tall red head, "Ronald Weasley, just tell me he kicked your butt hard," Hermione stood and glared at Ron, her dark eyes flashing dangerously.

"Chill, girl," said Ron as he sat and Hermione followed suit. "I just spent some time talking nonsense with him and throwing his 'pointers' from one ear out the other." Ron said nonchalantly.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, when the waiter joined them. "May I have your orders please?"

"Yes of course, garcon!" Ron said sitting up looking at his menu, "Make it everything on the list!" he said smiling handing the menu back to the waiter.

The waiter raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, make it the two most delicious dishes from each category. And make it fast, no super fast!" Ron said and motioned over to Hermione, "Madam will pay the bill very generously."

The waiter eyed Hermione and she managed to nod her very stiff neck.

Hermione's parents owned this restaurant. However, Mr. and Mrs. Granger continued with their dentistry but their love for international food; let them to the opening of 'Spice and Curry', a fabulous hotel in downtown London. Moreover, to their joy, the restaurant was an immediate success.

They name in Hermione's and her muggle sister, Hilaire's name but both had chose to oppose this decision. Though, both the sisters had chose the same decision, however they were both totally possessed opposite personalities. Hilaire, three years younger to Hermione was the high school cheerleader and a very popular, and beautiful girl.

"So Hermione, I should tell you to pack your bags and get ready by this Saturday morning. We are leaving at ten. Sharp. You'll probably get an owl by tomorrow morning," Ron said in the middle of a thumb fight with Harry.

"What you guys leaving so soon?" Harry asked.

"Yeah mate, duty calls."

"I'll be all alone. Both of you are leaving," Harry complained. Harry Potter unlike Hermione and Ron had chosen to be an auror. He had been immediately accepted into the training program. _"As if he wouldn't have!"_ Ron had commented when Harry told them about his selection. "_This guy beat Voldermort, for like ten times, why wouldn't they let him in?"_

Voldermort had been finally vanquished by the famous _'boy-who-lived'_ and the ministry were now finally rounding up the death eaters.

"Don't worry Harry; we'll be back in no time. In addition, your auror training is going to take most of your free time; you will not miss us that much. Plus we can write to each other or you know the fire," Hermione explained gently.

"Yeah sure, it'll not be the same. I feel like I'm back to summer holidays, stuck for two months alone," said Harry disappointed.

"But, on the positive side, no Durselys," said Ron trying to cheer up Harry as the food arrived. "Excellent, eat this and you'll forget everything."

"Ron, Harry wants to obviously talk about –

"No it's okay. Let's dig in!" Harry said as Ron and he attacked the food. Hermione sat back pouting.

**A/N – **Yes, yes I know. Another** totally useless **chapter, but it has some information which is going to bevery useful in my future chapters. I added **Hilaire**, Hermione's sister for a reason that will become apparent in the coming chapters. So watch out!

Well I guess this it! **Please** **review**! Do not forget, it will make my day!


End file.
